


Terrible Ambience

by HappyHour



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Crack, It's very crack, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, right in front of my salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: Wheeljack/Shockwave, and Soundwave walks in on them. Crack.
Relationships: Shockwave/Wheeljack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Terrible Ambience

It wasn’t often that Wheeljack had a good frag. Sure, Grimlock was up for the task from time to time, but even he was often more gentle than rough. And right now Wheeljack was enjoying the spiking he was receiving, up on some crates inside the decepticon energy storage room.

Wheeljack had one of those mini-overloads, where he had to hold his venting, stretch and then snap back into relaxed state with a bit of trembling. He did a harsh ex-vent, which elicited a sigh that could not be taken as anything but disappointment from his partner who was spiking him.

“Pathetic.” Shockwave said, not even slowing down.

“Well, you’re the one clearly chasing your own overload.” Wheeljack said. “But I’m not complaining, I have missed us “working” together.” He grinned, and Shockwave just lowered his singular eyebrow in disappointment of the joke. Typical Shockwave.

“Come on, this is far better than watching the chemical solutions mix, right?” Wheeljack probed, which didn’t even make Shockwave slow down. “I remember one of our projects, figuring out just what position would take how much time so we could optimize…” Wheeljack trailed off as he heard some music coming from somewhere. It wasn’t even any old music, this was the horrendous music in those very old porno vids, the trademark of them and you knew you were in for a strange time when you heard it when browsing the pornography sites.

“You trying to shut me up with that ambiance?” Wheeljack asked.

Shockwave just narrowed his optic even more, his way of denial. “I thought it was you.” He stated. “You typically try to ruin the peace and quiet with something atrocious like this.”

“Well, if neither of us are doing it, then where-” Wheeljack shut up when he heard the heavy footfalls of another mech approaching them two. Shockwave looked up, and Wheeljack had to arch his head back to see Soundwave upside down. Well, he was the right side up, Wheeljack sometimes forgot in what kind of a position he was while fragging.

“Oh, hello Soundwave!” Wheeljack quickly quipped and chuckled awkwardly. “Kind of embarrassing way to learn you got an Autobot infiltrator in your base.”

Soundwave silenced his music, gave a quick glance at Wheeljack, then looked at Shockwave. “Really Shockwave, right in front of my energon?” He asked.

“Wow.” Wheeljack couldn’t help but to cut in. “I didn’t know it was your energon Soundwave. That is kinda disrespectful Shockwave.”

“You say it like I have any sort of respect for either of you.” Shockwave said and resumed his thrusts, taking Wheeljack by surprise as he gasped by the sudden pleasure of that spike gliding in and out his valve.

“Clearly.” Soundwave said. “Megatron wants to see you on the bridge.” He said and briskly turned around and left, playing the ridiculous music and again kinda ruining the mood.

“Really Shockwave, you got to treat your crewmates with at least some respect, when I do that I get the best...” Wheeljack trailed off when he noticed a sudden change in Shockwave’s posture and the spike twitching inside of him.

“Uh, wow.” Wheeljack said utterly unimpressed that Shockwave had overloaded inside of him just like that with no warning. Shockwave quickly pulled himself away from Wheeljack, then turned around to go back to his lab.

“Really? You’re going to leave a guy hanging like this? I haven’t had a proper overload!” Wheeljack pulled himself up to a sitting position, his legs spread out as Shockwave’s transfluid was leaking out from his valve, and his own spike was clearly still erect.

Shockwave was halfway out of the storage room when he turned around, glowering at Wheeljack.

“If you are that desperate for one, my hand will suffice.” Soundwave’s autonomous hand drone flew in, stopping right in front of Wheeljack.

Wheeljack knew that he wouldn’t get anything more from Shockwave, so he just shrugged and looked at the hand. “Only if you want it Lefty.” He said.


End file.
